


From Perdition

by XavierLensherr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Big Brother Castiel, Blood, Castiel-centric, Cute Gabriel, Depressed Castiel, Domestic Violence, Hurt, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Metatron Being a Dick, More characters to come, Multiple POV's, Naomi Being a Dick, Protective Dean Winchester, Saddness, Suicide Attempt, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavierLensherr/pseuds/XavierLensherr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has never been happy at home with his mother Naomi and Stepfather David Metatron. Enter Dean Winchester, the boy who lives down the road with the perfect life and family. And maybe Castiel’s life line out of his hell hole of a life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Triggers for Domestic Violence, Suicide Attempts, Mental Health, Depression. (This will not be a happy fic)  
> Hope you guys like it. Tell if you think I should continue it or not.  
> (Un'Betaed, Looking for a Beta)

Castiel was six months old when his real father had left home. Then when Castiel was five, his mother Naomi had remarried. His name was David Metatron, and in general was a dick of a father to Castiel. The verbal abuse had started when Castiel was only six years old.

_“Hey Mom! Hey David!”_

_“Castiel what did I say about calling me?”_

_“Sorry, Dav- I mean Dad”_

_“Good Boy.”_

_“Hey mom!”_

_“Afternoon Darling. How was school?”_

_“It was great mom, we got to go the Library today!”_

_“That sounds wonderful!”_

_“And I meet somebody!”_

_“What’s her name?”_

_“His name is Michael.”_

_“No son of mine is Queer!” David’s hand slammed down on the table._

_“But I’m not-”_

_“Listen here you listen piece of shit! I’m your father now! And no son of mine will ever be fucking queer. Love is meant to be between a man and woman.”_

_“Yes, dad.”_

_“Now go to your fucking room, and stop your fucking crying”_

_“Yes, dad.”_

This continued for another two years, when Castiel was 8. This was when Naomi and David had their first child. Castiel was stoked that he was going to get a younger brother. But when Gabriel was born, Naomi and David pretty much forgot about Castiel. He wasn’t their child. He was just the reason why his real father had, well that’s Naomi said behind a closed door.

-

 Gabriel himself wasn’t a bad kid, a little annoying perhaps.  When he was seven he started to get into pranks. He loved pulling pranks on his older brother, Castiel didn’t mind much. But he warned Gabriel to never annoy David. Then one day Gabriel decided to pull one on David. Even though Cas had warned him, he didn’t see any danger. He laughed to himself as he watched as David’s coffee creamer made the coffee explode. Minutes later he heard David shouting at Castiel from down the hall. Then there was a loud ‘crack’ which came from Castiel’s room. Gabriel ran to Castiel’s room, fearing for his brother. A fuming David came storming down the hall. Gabriel made himself go flat against the wall. Thankfully, David didn’t notice Gabriel. He entered his older brother’s room. Castiel was curled up on his bed, clutching his arm in pain. He curled up next to his brother.

“I’m sorry Cas.”

Castiel sniffled and let out a sigh.

“I’m just glad it wasn’t you Gabe.”

“I’m so sorry Cas.”

“It’s okay Gabe.”

In that instance David barged through the door and upon seeing Gabriel, his face softened.

“What are you doing here, Gabriel?”

Castiel prayed that Gabriel would keep his mouth shut.

“I just wanted to see if my brother was okay.”

“He’s fine Gabriel. Go to your room.”

“But-”

“Go to your room Gabe. Your brother’s hurt his arm and needs to go the hospital.”

“But-”

“Your room now!”

“Yes, Dad.”

Cas was silent during the drive to the hospital, when he had to stand with David and his mum in the emergency room. He heard snippets of conversations between the nurses and David.

“He fell down the stairs. It was an accident”

“Okay, follow me this way then.”

The rest of the evening passed in a blur.

More ‘accident’s’ seemed to happen over the next year.

-

When Cas turned 17 he attempted his first suicide. He’d written the note and everything. He gave all his stuff to Gabe. Walked into the bathroom and began to run a bath, grabbed the knife he had stolen from the kitchen a week previous. He the sat down in the bath, shut the water off, closed his eyes and let the knife cut his wrists. He let himself sink into the darkness.  Gabriel had walked into the bathroom just as Cas closed his eyes. He saw his big brother sitting in a bathtub which was slowly filling with blood. His first thoughts where that brother was dead. He ran to be next to his brother, clutching his hand in his. It was then when he saw the small rise and fall of his chest, but it was growing slower. He ran to the kitchen, blood on his hands. Naomi’s eyes went wide when she saw the blood. She ran to Gabriel to see if he was okay. He pushed her away and managed to speak.

“Its cas- mum- so much- cas- oh my god”

“Shh! Baby I’ll ring the ambulance. Stay with your brother.”

-

Cas had stayed a week in hospital, followed by three months in the physic ward. He came home with medication for depression and heaviness in his heart. Being in the physic ward was better than he expected, there was no David for a start. He even had made a few friends, Anna and Balthazar. But more than anything he wanted to get back to his baby brother. But he’d found that Gabriel had been sent to a boarding school way out in the country. He now stuck again with David and Naomi. Cas kept telling himself that he shouldn’t be jealous that Gabe had been sent to a boarding school. But Gabe had been Cas’s life line. Know he didn’t know what to do.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I've updated (Finally)

Dean wouldn’t say that his family was perfect, but wasn’t every family like that. Well maybe not to be honest. His mom and dad got a divorce when his brother Sam was six months old. Aparrently his dad had cheated on mum and had  another kid. Sam and Dean stayed with their mum, as for his dad he decided to go and live with his ‘other’ family. He sent post cards now and then. Dean threw them all away before Sammy or his mom could see. 

 But Dean was glad to have Sam. As far as little brother’s go he wasn’t to bad. Of course he had his moments of bitchiness. But what were you to expect from a 14 year old.  Mum worked at the hospital and now that Dean was out of school he got a small job at the bookshop. Mum wouldn’t let Dean or Sam get a job when they were in school. She wanted them to do their best. Words couldn’t describe how amazing a mother Mary Campbell was.

* * *

The shifts at the book store were pretty quiet, not many people read books anymore. Both Bobby and Jo had offered Dean a job, but he wanted to get a job on his own. And the book shop were the only ones hiring. It wasn’t that bad Dean convinced himself. He opened up a copy of Slaughterhouse Five. To be honest is was probably the only book Dean owned. The door opened sending the bell chiming and Deans nose out of his book.

 “Hello”

“Hello, how can I help you today?”

“I’m just browsing.”

“Okay, just give me shout if you need me.”

“Thanks, by the way what are you reading?”

“Slaughterhouse Five. It’s gold.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Well who are you to judge my reading material?”

“My name’s Castiel.”

“Dean. Sorry, but who names their kid Castiel? Sorry sorepoint?

“A little. My father choose the name before he left.”

“Dick father?”

“Yeah I guess you could say that.”

“I know that feeling. My dad left too, after he cheated on my mum.”

“ I’m sorry, but I swear I’ve seen you before.”

“I just have one of those faces.”

“No, do you have a younger brother by any chance?”

“Yeah, my little brother Sam. He’s fourteen.”

“My little brother Gabriel and him used to be best friends. You picked him up from our house once.”

“Actually, I do remember, Gabriel Meatron right? So your Cas-”

“-tiel Novak. I kept my father’s name when my mum re-married. Anyway I’d better get going. Mum and David will get upset if I don’t get home on time. It’s been nice chatting”

“Yeah, it has.”

Cas turned around and made his way to the door. Just as he was pushing the door open, Dean jumped out of his seat.

“Castiel, hey before you go. Take this.”

Castiel turned around to see Dean holding out Slaughterhouse Five.

 “Take it.”

“I couldn’t.”

“No take it, I’ve read it a dozen times before. Any way it will give me a reason to talk to you again.”

Castiel took the book and shoved it in his bag.

“Thanks.”

“Talk to later?”

“Yeah.”

 And with that Castiel left the book store, and Dean sat back down behind the counter.

‘Fuck,’ what was dean doing, he’d never fallen so head over heels so quickly with anyone besides Lisa. He had to admit though, Castiel was-. He didn’t know how to describe it. He was beautiful, if a little shy. He hoped that he’d come back. He would really like to talk to him again, and that was his only copy of Slaghterhouse five.

* * *

Castiel quickly hurried home, he’d hadn’t realized how late is. The book that Dean had given him felt like a heavy stone in his bag, of course the reason he’d gone into the bookshop originally was to get something for Gabriel. A book on magic tricks for his birthday, Gabe had shared to Cas in their letters that he wanted to become a magician when he left school.  Cas didn’t know how that would pan out with Naomi and David, but he told Gabe to follow his heart no matter what.

 Cas laughed in head at the irony, he’d wanted to become an artist but now it looked like that would never happen. His hope of doing anything with his life had died the day he tried to. Now Cas didn’t know what do anymore, his mind drifted back to book that Dean had given him.  Maybe he could get a job at the bookshop, work with Dean. Dean, he was a nice guy. Cute as well, no, Cas couldn’t think like that. David would kill him if ever dated anyone that wasn’t a nice girl. Actually to think of it, David wouldn’t let him date anyone.

 Nearing the driveway Cas sighed in relief, David’s car wasn’t in the driveway. It meant he might be able to have a few minutes to himself. He opened the front door and went to his room. He would of locked the door but since the incident in the bathroom, well he wasn’t allowed one. Placing his bag by the door, he pulled out his sketchbook; he skipped to a blank page and started to draw. When he was in hospital his physiologist had given the sketchbook to Cas and told him it was a good way to express emotions that were locked away. And so Cas had started to draw and draw and draw.  Whenever he was stressed or upset he would draw, needless to say he ha gone through a few sketchbooks.  He’d hidden under a loose floorboard, hoping that David wouldn’t find them.

He had almost finished drawing a tree when the sound of David’s car pulling up in the driveway pulled him away and he hid the sketchbook back under his bed. He knew that he’d have to leave his room sooner or later for dinner, and he’d rather go out himself rather than David yelling at him to get out.  

He sat down in front of the TV, not really paying it any attention. He heard Naomi’s voice calling him to dinner, slowly getting up he made his way towards the kitchen. As always David sat at the head of the table and Naomi sat to his right.

Cas didn’t have much a appetite that night, still he forced the food down so David wouldn’t comment.

“Castiel,” his mothers voice breaking his focus, ‘Have you had your medication yet?”

Cas shook his head.

“Well you’d better.”

“Yes, mum,” said Cas, barely whispering.

She placed his medication next to plate along with a glass of water. He put the tablet into his mouth gulping it down with the glass of water.

“Thank-you for dinner mum, may I please be excused?”

“Yes you may, Castiel.”

And with that Cas slid out from his seat and left the table. Thankfully dinner had gone without any incident.  Crawling into his bed, praying that the weekend would go as smoothly as dinner. Of course that would never happen.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some trigger warnings for domestic abuse and homophobia. 
> 
> As you can tell, I pretty much hate Metatron. 
> 
> There are also some new faces! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> As always unbeated, so any mistakes are my own.

Cas starred at the widow of the car as they pulled away from the church. His cheek red and warm from where David had hit him. All Cas did was ask how Gabriel was and if he would be coming home for school break. As soon as the words left his mouth he realized how stupid he’d been, and the weekend was going so well to. Well at least it looked like it wouldn’t bruise.

* * *

Dean sat at the kitchen table, eating his pancakes slowly and half listening to Sammy blabbering about some girl named Jess. Dean had figured out that Sammy had the hots for her ages ago, of course Sam denied any of it.

But Dean could see Sam’s cheeks blush whenever he brought her up. But today dean mind was somewhere else, on someone else entirely. Dean wondered when he’d see Castiel again. It had only been two days, but he couldn’t get his mind off Castiel’s very blue eyes.

“Dean!” Sam’s voice broke his train of thought.

“What?”

“I was asking if we could go round to Uncle Bobby’s and Jo’s this afternoon.”

“Yeah, you’d have to check with mum. But I’m sure it’ll be okay.”

“What were you thinking about?”

“Nothing much, just someone I met at the book shop on Friday.”

“What’s their name?”

“That’s none of your concern.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

“Girl or Boy?”

“Boy.”

“Cute?”

Dean paused, his cheeks started to blush.

“I would take that as a yes, Dean’s got a boyfriend!!”

“No I don’t! Sam shut up!”

“Yeah right, tell me his name!”

“No!”

“Why not?”

“Because you’ll start blabbering it to everyone.”

“I won’t!”

“You will!”

“Boy’s why do you have to fight?” Mary stepped out kitchen her hands on her hips, “You’re supposed to be brothers.”

“But Dean won’t tell me the name of the boy he likes.”

“That’s his choice.”

“But mum-”

“No more, go to your room and clean up.”

“Mum, can we go to Uncle Bobby’s today?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Yes!” Dean watched as Sam ran up the stairs, excited and hopefully forgetting to ask who Dean liked.

“Dean, Honey.”

“Yeah.”

“Who is this mysterious boy that Sam was talking about?”

Dean blushed. Even though he’d come out to his mother last year, it still felt weird talking to her about boys.

“Castiel Novak.”

Mary sighed, “You certainly know how to pick them.”

“How do you know who he is?”

“He was in the hospital for a bit last year.”

“What for?”

“You know I can’t say sweetie. But I will say this, that boy needs some proper love.”

“I lent him my book.”

“Slaughter house five? That’s the only book you own. Wow, you do like him don’t you, you don’t lend out that book to anyone.”

Dean started to blush harder.

“Well you be careful Dean. Love as beautiful as it is, can be a dangerous thing.”

“I will mum.”

“Why don’t you go and get ready as well? Hmm.”

“Sure thing mum.”

* * *

Castiel stared at the blank page of his journal. He picked up his pencil and started to sketch. Sketch the boy that he’d met in the bookstore. His nose buried in a book. His green eyes sparkling with wonder. He was beautiful. No, Castiel couldn’t think like that. How could he think like that, how could he do that to his parents? He was a burden on his parents, a shameful burden.

Castiel starred down at his hand. He was shaking.

_No. Stop Castiel. Get a hold on yourself. You’re better than this._

“Castiel.”

_David. No, no, no. He couldn’t find his journals. David couldn’t find his journals._

The door opened. “Castiel. What are you up to?”

“N-nothing.”

“Bullshit.”

_Please don’t let him see. Please don’t let him see. Please don’t let him see._

David picked up a journal. His journal.

“What’s this?”

“N-nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me! You ungrateful piece of shit! What is it?”

“It’s my a-art j-journal.”

David flicked to the picture of Dean. Castiel’s eyes widened in fear.

“And who is this?”

“J-just a boy I met.”

“It’s an awful lot of detail for just a boy you met.”

Castiel started to blush.

_No! Castiel stop it! Don’t do this!_

“You know Castiel, it’s unnatural to like a boy.”

“It’s not like I can help it!”

_Cas how could you be so stupid!_

“Castiel.”

_No. No. No. No. No. No._

“Hold out your arm.”

_No. No. No. No. No. No._

“Castiel. Hold out your arm for me.”

Castiel couldn’t move, fear pumping around his body like some crazy drug.

“Fine then.”

David reached out to Castiel, grabbing and pulling his arm towards him. “Really Castiel, I thought we were past this.”

There was a sharp crack, pain riveted up his arm. Castiel screamed. David slapped him across the face. “Man up Castiel, it’s just a broken arm.”

Castiel muffled a whimper, he looked down at his arm. It was quickly swelling and turning an angry red colour.

“Now Cassie, do you want me to break other arm?”

“n-noo.”

“Good. You won’t say anything will you?”

“n-no.”

“Come with me, we need to get you to the hospital.”

Castiel forced himself not to shudder as David’s arm wrapped around his shoulder, leading him out of his room to the front door. Thankfully, Naomi wasn’t at home. It was hard enough with one adult lying through their teeth, he couldn’t call them parents. No parent would ever do this. With his good arm he pulled his seatbelt across and tried to buckle himself in, to say the least was hard with only one arm. David picked up on Castiel’s obvious distress. Grabbing Castiel’s hand and helping him click the seatbelt into place, then leaning in, he whispered in his ear, “After we fix your broken arm, we’ll fix your other problem.”

Castiel whimpered.

“Shhh. Castiel, we don’t want to break your other arm do we?”

“n-no.”

“That’s a good lad.”

The drive to the hospital felts like the longest 15 minutes in Castiel’s life. Pulling up into the emergency department, Castiel wondered how bad it would be this time. Or maybe just once, the doctors and nurses would see past David’s faked panic for his step-son. But he knew that wouldn’t be likely, David had played them all so many times.

“I was so scared for him. He’d been on such a good streak as well. I was working in my office and I heard him yell out in pain I had no idea what he was doing. So I ran as quickly as I could to his room, but he’d propped up a chair against the door. I had to break the door down. I was so scared.”

“Mr Metatron, I think it might be wise to leave Castiel here for a little bit.”

“How long are we talking?”

“A week or two. Until we make sure that he’s safe.”

“Yes, I believe that would be a wise thing to do.”

Castiel started to cry, he didn’t know whether it was out of relief or fear.

“There, there Castiel. You got your step-father and us very worried again, we just want to make sure your safe. Staying here for a little while is all for the best.”

Unable to stop crying and not sure if he’d be able to trust his mouth to say the right thing, he nodded.

“Well why don’t we get that arm of yours looked at while your step-dad goes home and collects a few things for you? Hey?”

Again not trusting his voice Castiel nodded.

“This is nurse Master’s she’ll look after you while your step-father and I fill in all the necessary paperwork."

Castiel nodded, slowly got up and walked over to where this nurse Masters was. And he watched as the other doctor and David walked out of small examination room where they were sitting previously.

“Hi! My name is Nurse Masters, but you can call me Meg. Your Castiel right?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh! And he speaks! You should speak more often, you have the voice of an angel!”

“You’re not like the other nurses.”

“No, I’m not. You can trust me Castiel. You don’t have to hide anything from me.”

“Okay.”

“So before we can do anything we need to x-ray your arm. Even though I know by just looking at it, it’s broken. But I have to follow protocol or I could lose my job, and I really don’t want that. So follow me this way please Castiel. So do you have any siblings?’’

“One, but technically he’s my half-brother. He’s away at boarding school at the moment though.”

“Do you have any friends?”

“…not really. I-I…Well I did met someone, but I haven’t talked to him really since we met.”

“Do I sense a crush?”

Castiel blushed.

“Hmm…I have to let you tell me later, but I must say we’ve arrived at the x-ray room. Hey Ruby!”

“Hi Meg. How can I help you today?”

“I have a dashing young man here who needs an x-ray.”

“Well, I can help with that. Hi, there my name is Ruby. I’m the radiographer, Can you to sit down over there for me.”

“Okay.”

* * *

“Now! What fabulous colour are we choosing for your cast today Mr. Novak?”

“…blue?”

“Blue it is!”

“Meg?”

“Yes Castiel?”

“I know I’m not supposed to ask but is Balthazar Roche and an Anna Milton still here?”

“And I shouldn’t say anything, but I do believe that both Anna and Balthazar where discharged about two months ago.”

“Oh.”

“But I do believe that Balthazar being Balthazar, got himself re-admitted last week. I’ll let him know that you’re here.”

Castiel let out a grin.

“You look nice when you smile, you should do it more. Well come on, I’ll show you to your room Castiel. Hopefully your step-dad has brought some things by now and security has checked all of it.”

“Okay.”

Castiel liked Meg. She was funny, and she didn’t give him the pity look. Nor did she talk to him like he didn’t know anything, and when she’d mentioned that Balthazar was here, Cas had begun to trust her. His room was okay. Plain and white with window on the outer wall and a small desk in the corner, just like the last time he was here. On his bed there was a small bag which contained his toothbrush, some underwear, a jacket and to his surprise slaughterhouse five. The book dean had lent him. He picked it up and flicked to the first page. Half an hour later, he had finished the first chapter.


End file.
